


Now I Just Sit In Silence

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Deaf, Drug Abuse, Fluff, M/M, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "Can Nobody Hear Me?"</p><p>The year following Patrick and Pete's kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Just Sit In Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Super fluffy kinda smutty.

**January**

They've just seen the ball drop on tv, and Pete turns to Patrick, a grin on his face.

' _Happy New Year!_ ' Pete signs, and then pulls him into a kiss. They've done this more often, kissing and hugging. At first Patrick had been nervous, afraid that he was doing it all wrong. Patrick's grew used to it, but he's always shocked that someone like Pete could love someone like him. Pete holds him close until he pulls away and Patrick puts his head on Pete's shoulder.

It's been two months since Pete kissed Patrick for the first time, since the first time Pete told him he loves Patrick. Pete's his boyfriend now, and Patrick is secretly pleased he can kiss him whenever he wants.

Pete has been so gentle with him, sticking to hugs and kisses, light brushes on the cheek and little squeezes. But Patrick can feel the lust for Pete building. He wants more, more, more.

' _Pete_ ,' Patrick uses the unique signal for Pete, a swooping motion towards his heart, ' _Please, I need more_ ,' Patrick whimpers to punctuate his need. Pete swallows and closes his eyes for a moment before standing. His chocolate eyes are wide, pupils blown.

' _Okay, come on_.' Pete swallows again, nervously looking down at Patrick. Patrick jumps to his feet, following Pete to his bedroom. They haven't been sharing a bedroom, not yet. But Patrick hopes that after tonight they will.

Pete walks him to the bed, and Patrick slips into it, settling against the sheets. He's trembling slightly, overcome with want. Pete tugs on his shirt, lifting it over his head. Patrick raises his arms to help, his glasses askew when the shirt is off. Pete swallows again, and Patrick watches him. His chocolate eyes are nearly black, lost to the pupil. Pete kisses him and slips his own shirt off, throwing it to the floor. Patrick traces the bartskull tattoo above his groin, admiring it.

Pete's shown him this tattoo before, but not when it was just after midnight and they were in the same bed. Patrick looks up to see Pete looking down at him with desire. Patrick blinks back tears, sniffling. He's trying not to cry for the best reasons. When he was younger he never thought anyone would love him like Pete does.

Pete squeezes his hand for a moment before kissing his neck, nibbling slightly. Patrick gasps, a noise that is soundless to him but seems to encourage Pete. Pete moves lower, taking a rosy nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue. Patrick gasps again, unused to this type of pleasure. Pete moves to the other nipple after a moment, and Patrick's hands scramble to hold the bedsheets.

When Pete pulls away, Patrick whines. ' _You okay?_ ' Pete asks him, looking at him carefully. Patrick nods, rolling his eyes. He's fine, but he won't be if Pete keeps teasing him. Pete knows this is his first time, though, and Patrick suspects this is why he is being so careful. He suddenly feels embarrassed. Patrick's nearly twenty and he's never done anything remotely this intimate.

' _I hope I'm good enough for you,_ ' Patrick sighs, frowning. Pete shakes his head and kisses him softly. Then his fingers find Patrick's jeans, unbuttoning them. He's unzipping them and pulling them down, and Patrick helps him. They get the jeans off, dropping them to the floor. Patrick feels self conscious, and he looks up at Pete nervously. Pete kisses his stomach, and moves down to his thigh. Patrick whines and grinds his hips up towards the air, desperate.

Pete simply goes to his boxers, mouthing at him through Patrick's boxers. Patrick cries out, hips lifting. He's hypersensitive, and he thinks he knows why. It's his first time, but it's also Pete. Pete Wentz, a guy that's way more attractive and way more experienced. Pete, who he loves.

Finally Pete removes the barrier between them, and Patrick's head thumps back into the pillow, eyes squeezing shut as Pete licks at the head of cock, sucking it in and swirling his tongue on the underside. Patrick's afraid that if he looks he'll come, but he can't resist. He takes a look at Pete, whose taking more and more of Patrick into his mouth. Patrick's not really that big, average, and Pete is taking him like a pro. His nose reaches the wiry hair near the base of his cock, and he hums. Patrick loses it, hips pressing against Pete's hands, desperate. Pete pulls back until he's sucking only the head, looking up at Patrick through half lidded eyes. Patrick comes into his mouth, hands gripping the bedsheets. Pete allows the come to shoot into his mouth, and he pulls after Patrick is done.

He laps at the head, tongue flicking to lick up the come that was left behind. Patrick's cock twitches, and Patrick sighs, body quivering.

Patrick reaches a hand down to massage Pete through his stupid girl jeans, and Pete rocks agains his palm. Patrick undoes the button and Pete pulls them off, along with his boxers. Pete's bigger, and that's no surprise, and he's hard and leaking, and his cock is absolutely throbbing as Patrick wraps a hand around him. He strokes firmly, thumb brushing the slit. He finds that Pete likes fast and harsh strokes, and Pete comes into his hand a minute later. He slumps against Patrick, breathing heavily.

' _God, you're amazing,_ ' Pete tells him a few minutes later, hands moving slower than normal. Pete lays down and pulls Patrick close to him. Patrick still has Pete's come on his hand, and there's some on Pete's stomach, but he doesn't mind. He wraps himself around Pete, clinging to him.

He falls asleep to Pete stroking his hair.

**February**

Pete takes Patrick on dates, to restaurants and parks. Patrick feels safe, feels loved. He loves having his hand held by Pete when they walk down streets. He loves when Pete wraps an arm around his waist as they make their way through a crowd. Patrick loves that Pete leaves bites that bruise on his body sometimes, evidence that Patrick is Pete's. Patrick loves when Pete holds him at night, sweaty and messy. He hardly leaves him alone, save for when Patrick goes to work.

Pete works from home as a writer, and Patrick works as a teacher for the deaf. Patrick loves his job. He teaches children who are deaf sign language, helps them out. Pete sends in chapters to his editor, who will pay him if they are good enough. They make just enough money to pay their rent, a small two bedroom apartment. Patrick doesn't mind that they sometimes go without a satisfying dinner. He does mind when Pete pushes over his small plate of food to Patrick, smiling at him. ' _Eat it,_ ' he tells him.

Patrick refuses each time, refusing to let his boyfriend starve. ' _You have to eat too,_ ' Patrick frowns at him. Pete frowns back at him when he does so.

Patrick hates the times when they argue over things like that. They hardly ever argue, but sometimes it just happens. Pete apologizes to him ten minutes after an argument, kissing him slow and hard.

**March**

It happens quickly. Pete's editor has been refusing to pay for what he calls garbage chapters. They were all terrible, not his usual stuff. At least, that's what Pete and the editor say. Patrick loves the stories Pete creates.

But it occurs to Patrick one night that they are losing money, and that they may not have enough to enough to pay their rent.

Patrick goes to bed hungry for the third time this week, but he's not complaining. As long as he has Pete he's happy. Pete's washing dishes, or at least, he was when Patrick left the room. Patrick pulls on his night shirt and climbs into their bed, waiting for Pete. Pete comes in the room a few minutes later, eyes watery. He hops on the bed and Patrick can see the tears in his eyes.

' _I'm so sorry, so so sorry. Patrick, oh my god, I'm so sorry,_ ' Pete signs, hands shaking. Patrick can't remember the last time Pete cried like this.

' _What Pete?_ ' He asks, chest tight. He's worried, frightened because of Pete's behavior. It's so usual it's worrying.

' _We were okay, I thought we were gonna be okay. But now you've lost so much weight. I can't let you lose more, you're too thin. I can't let you get sick._ ' Pete moves his hands quickly, tears spilling out of his eyes. It's true. Patrick was always plump, fat on hips and stomach. Not enough to where he was overweight, but enough to where he wasn't slim. But the weight is lost to poverty. Patrick doesn't mind, doesn't care.

' _Pete, it's okay, it's okay.'_

' _No, it's not. Maybe you should go, go back to your parents or something. Someone who can feed you better.'_ Pete tells him, shaking with sobs. It's obvious that this pains him. Patrick is taken aback, and he blinks tears away.

' _Don't you love me?_ ' He asks, hurt. Pete gapes at him and then tackles him, pressing him into the mattress. His hands scramble to Patrick's shirt, pulling it off. Pete kisses him, hard and desperate. His hands find Patrick's cheeks, the cheeks that are slowly losing their roundness.

' _Oh god, oh my god, I love you so much, so much, I can't bear to see you suffer, Patrick, I love you._ ' Pete tells him a moment later, gazing at Patrick. Patrick feels the tears in his eyes leaking out.

' _We'll make it. Now come here._ ' Patrick assures, opening his arms after he finishes speaking.

**April**

On his birthday, Pete takes him out to a fancy restaurant. They're back on their feet, Patrick's gotten a promotion, Pete's editor has been approving of the chapters he's been sending in, and this was a surprise.

Patrick's dressed in a suit, as is Pete. Pete leads him into the restaurant and they are seated. The waiter asks him something, and Patrick frowns.

' _Wine?_ ' Pete asks Patrick, who nods. The waiter seems to understand after a moment, and nods his head. He says something to Pete, who turns back to Patrick. ' _He says sorry._ ' Patrick laughs lightly, because it's okay.

The wine arrives a few minutes later, and Pete pours him and Patrick some. Patrick's only twenty, but Pete's twenty one. Patrick sips it, eyes widening. It tastes delicious, and he lets out a little moan in appreciation. Pete's eyes darken immediately, and he narrows his eyes. ' _Save the moaning for later._ ' Pete tells him with a wink, and Patrick feels his cheeks burn.

They order their food, and eat it quickly. Pete watches him after he's done with his food. Pete swallows after Patrick finishes, reaching into his pocket. There's a small black box with a silver ribbon winding around it, and Patrick's heart jumps to his throat. Pete hands it over. ' _Happy Birthday, Patrick._ '

Patrick undoes the small ribbon and opens the box. There's a watch in the box, silver and gleaming. He looks up at Pete, whose watching him with a smile. Patrick looks down again and slips the watch out, eyes wide. Patrick puts it on, amazed. He can't imagine how much this has cost. ' _Thank you, Pete,_ ' Patrick tells him, smiling maniacally. ' _Thank you,_ '

' _Thank you for being with me,_ ' Pete says, eyes gleaming with happiness.

**May**

Patrick's not sure why Pete's been so secretive for the past few weeks. It's like he's a different person. He brushed Patrick off, kisses him half heartedly, and never makes love to him anymore. Patrick's confused and hurt, and he cries himself to sleep some nights. They were so happy just a month ago. What had happened?

Patrick finds the answer in Pete's coat one night. It's small and hidden, but the powder inside the bag is clear. He's shocked and furious, but also heartbroken. He confronts Pete, and Pete yells at him as he moves his hands. Patrick can't hear him, but he can see the slight movement of the small cup on the coffee table. They argue for hours, until Patrick has enough.

' _Goodbye, Pete._ ' He says, tears streaming down his face. He stomps out and runs to their car, hopping in it and driving away. He goes to his parents house, and they greet him with open arms.

Patrick cries himself to sleep.

Pete calls over and over and over again the next day, but Patrick doesn't answer.

**June**

Patrick finally returns back to Pete two weeks after the incident. Pete's gotten rid of the stuff, sworn up and down he would never do it again. Patrick believes him and comes back, but it they both know it will take a while before Patrick trusts him again.

' _I don't make you happy?_ ' Patrick asks one night, sinking back into the couch cushions. Why else would Pete turn to drugs? 'I'm not satisfying? Is that it?'

' _No, you're perfect,_ ' Pete reassures quickly, eyes wide.

' _Then why-_ ' Pete cuts him off with a shake of his head.

' _It wasn't you. I was just so afraid you were gonna leave me. I was so afraid you were gonna get tired of me._ ' Pete says, hanging his head. Patrick hugs him softly.

**July**

Pete keeps his word and gets better. He's doing it for Patrick, he says daily. Patrick is proud of him. It's still been forever since Patrick allowed Pete to touch him, and when Patrick does let him, Pete goes crazy, kissing him frantically, like air is poison, touching him like Patrick's milky skin is the only thing that can save him. After nearly two months of sexual frustration, Patrick is starving, starving for Pete.

Patrick maps out Pete's skin, he knows it better than anything else. Pete knows every sensitive part of his body, knows how to make him come, shaking violently.

They're happy again.

**August**

Pete leads him to a cliff side one day. It's in a park, but hidden by trees. The view is beautiful, and they've come to have a picnic. They eat there, enjoying the view and the warm heat of the summer. They kiss for a while, Patrick laying on top of Pete.

After a while they stand and look over the edge of the cliff. It's a long drop, and Pete holds his waist as he looks, like he's afraid Patrick will fly away. Patrick steps back and looks at Pete, who swallows. He looks nervous, and he's holding something in his hand. It's a small black box, smaller than the palm of his hand.

Pete gestures for him to take the box, and he does. Patrick wants to look inside, but Pete's starting to say something.

' _Patrick. I've only known you for two years. We've only been dating for ten months. It doesn't seem like a long time, but to me it is. I know I'm in love with you, I know I can't live without you. I'm sorry for what I did in May, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, I want to crawl inside your skin and just be with you forever. And I realized, there's another way. So, Patrick,_ ' Pete moves his hands so quickly Patrick's nearly missing them. His heart jumps to his throat, racing. ' _Will you marry me?_ ' Pete asks.

Patrick turns to look at the view for a moment before he looks back at Pete's expectant face. He thinks for a moment, eyes wide. He'd rather die than be without Pete, he realizes. Patrick nods and opens the box. There's a band in there, silver and gleaming. Pete picks it up and fits it onto his ring finger. It's not until they kiss that Patrick realizes he's crying.

**September**

In the middle of September Pete and Patrick move. They'd earned enough to move to an actual house, and Patrick was delighted. They didn't have much, and so it didn't take a long time to move. Their bedroom was small, but it was cozy and Patrick was only happy he could share the bed with Pete. Pete has sold many copies of his newest book. His fame is growing and Patrick can't be prouder.

Pete treats him with kisses and dinner one night, and he's blushing as Pete calls him beautiful and perfect. Their lives aren't perfect, far from it, but Patrick can't be happier.

**October**

On Halloween, Pete convinces Patrick to wear a stupid nun outfit. It's got a short skirt and is most decidedly not modest at all. When Patrick comes out of the bathroom, Pete's eyes have a predatory look in them, dangerous and lustful. It takes ten seconds before Patrick is pressed against the wall, neck being devoured by Pete. Patrick cries out, hips bucking. Pete licks a trail to his jaw, sucking. The he hikes the skirt up and pushes Patrick up until his arms are around him, and Patrick is wrapping his his legs around him.

It's amazing that he's strong enough to hold Patrick up, but he's doing it. His arms tremble for the first few moments and then still, and he's back to biting Patrick's neck. Patrick moans, unable to keep it in. It vibrates in his skull, and Pete latched onto a certain spot on his collarbone, sucking and biting. Patrick knows there will be a hickey there later, but he doesn't care.

Patrick has his arms on Pete's shoulders, his head thunking against the wall when Pete presses against him harder.

The next morning Patrick wakes up, kisses Pete's forehead and slips out of bed. He's naked and walks to the mirror in the bathroom, admiring the mark Pete left on his collarbone. Pete stumbles in moments later, wrapping arms around him. Patrick doesn't need words to feel the love Pete is giving him.

**November**

Patrick has Thanksgiving at his parents house. His parents are laughing and talking to Pete, and Patrick is happy he can be in the conversation. Everyone at the table is fluent in sign language, and Patrick can't be happier. Pete kisses his forehead and his mother gushes over their matching engagement bands. His father laughs with Pete, asking about his tattoos.

Patrick and Pete stuff themselves with turkey and ham, stuffing and potatoes. Patrick's mother makes Pete promise to take care of Patrick, and he nods.

' _I wouldn't think to do anything else._ ' Pete says, but in sign language. And that's how Patrick knows it's not just a promise for his mother, but for him.

**December**

They get married on Christmas Day. It's a beautiful ceremony, and Patrick tries not to cry as he walks up the aisle to where Pete is waiting. Pete's eyes are leaking tears, and Patrick sheds a few of his own.

The priest knows sign language, thankfully, and the ceremony goes perfectly.

' _I do_ ,' Pete says.

' _I do._ ' answers Patrick, beaming. Pete slides on the wedding band, and Patrick does the same for him. Then they kiss, the slowest and most passionate on they have ever shared. It's a promise, Patrick thinks.

Pete once promised long ago that he would learn sign language for him. Patrick never expected that this would be the outcome of that small promise.


End file.
